


You are used to getting what you want

by blackeyedsoul



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackeyedsoul/pseuds/blackeyedsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are used to getting what you want and that stops now!"</p><p>Does it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are used to getting what you want

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, it finally happened to me! The bunny that just does not go away! So you have to deal with it now! I am no native speaker and I wrote this on my smartphone. I appologize for all the mistakes you will undoubtfully find but I just really wanted to write this!
> 
> I blame it on a preview for the next episode (s04/e02).

"You are used to getting what you want, and that stops now"

Harvey froze when he heard that. He felt hurt beyond words, he felt threatened and offended and suddenly he just wanted to shut Mike up. He wanted to give that back to him. He wanted to say something that would hit Mike in the guts the way he just hit him. It was not even the statement itself, it was who it was coming from, that piqued Harvey.

That was the second when Harvey stopped thinking clearly and he said the most unbelievable thing, something he never wanted to see the light of day...ever!  
Contrary to his churned feelings inside, his voice sounded calm and very dark when he looked Mike in the eyes and explained:

“I am used to not getting what I want with you for a very long time, Mike. If I had gotten what I wanted, you would lie in my bed naked right now and I would fuck you senseless. So, yes, I already know what it is like to not get what I want.”

Oh my god, did he really just say that?

The words he had shot like poisoned arrows seemed to hit their goal right into the core. Harvey could see the color draining from Mike`s face when he heard that. Mike`s baby blue eyes widened in shock as he stared at his former boss, unable to speak.

Mike looked not only completely defeated, no he looked crashed and Harvey instantly regretted his words when he saw it. He realized Mike`s knuckels turning white because he held onto the kitchen counter with all the strength he could summon.

But it was too late. Now it was out there, hanging between them in the air that had just turned so thick, it felt unbreathable. Like all oxygend had been sucked out of the room by the monster Harvey had just released. 

Harvey`s chest tightened. He suddenly felt sick. Why in god`s name had he done this? Why now, after he had fought this feelings with tooth and nail for so long?  
After moments of painful silence Mike finally regained his ability to form words, but his voice was very low and almost pleading when he began to talk:

“Why are you telling me this now? I don`t even know if it is true or if you just wanted to shut me up. But it doesn`t matter because you opened this box right now.  
Do you have any idea what I would have given for you to say that a few weeks ago. Do you have any idea how long it took me to convince myself that I could never have you and just had to go on living with that? Having you so close to me every single fucking day and never being able to have you tortured me for the last three years. So, Harvey if you where just looking for the cruelest think you could possibly say to me… you found it!”

Mike released a deep breath an squirmed as if the words he just spoke caused him pain.

Harvey could not take it anymore. It took him only three big steps from where he leaned against his kitchen counter to reach Mike. Mikes`s words had teared down all his walls in seconds. He had no idea! How could he ever even imagine that his beautiful, blue- eyed former associate had feelings for him!? Feelings beyond friendsip and loyality and greatfullness!?  
How much time did they waste torturing themselves!?  
Harvey reached out for Mike's face and liftet the younger man`s gaze to meet his. Mike's Eyes where full of desperation and it hurt Harveys so deep in his heart to see that, he didn`t even know it was possible. He wanted to make it all go away! He wanted to finally kiss and hold and touch and love what had been his the whole time. He pulled Mike close, so close Harvey could feel Mikes breath on his lips. Mike was breathing heavy his chest rose and sank visibly, when Harvey caressed Mike' s trembling lips with his thumb. 

Mike whisperede toneless:  
"Harvey, please if you do that just to get to me, please stop. Because if you do not mean that…really mean that…I know it would kill me."

Harvey almost forgot to breath when Mike layed his heart in the lawer's hands.

With one last tiny move Harvey lay his lips on Mike's and kissed him, deep and loving and wanting. All the feelings they hab been storing, poured into their kiss and Harvey suddenly did no longer understand why he had waited so long to let it happen.


End file.
